Before it allTitle may change
by Clumsy Kitten
Summary: Prequel to Betrayal, Love & Hate carnival fun!


Clumsy Kitten: Hey it's my latest story! Haven't made a new one yet, just been updating.  
  
Duo: Oh no.  
  
Heero: D**n! Wanted more vacation time. : Quatre and Trowa are snuggling: Ck: Cut that out! : They stop: Ck: Thanks! It's based on my other story, Betrayal, Love & Hate. You should read it it's good. Yaoi though. By the way, this story is before the title above. That's it! Key: \\=Thoughts and reply to bit beast "" = Talking //=Bit beast talking to master (don't confuse with above!) Disclaimer: I don't own Kai or Rei! I wish I did so they could have fun! Ck: That's all! Enjoy the fic! Not sure about title!  
Before it all  
  
Rei's Pov  
  
I watched my crush out of the corner of my eye. I've been doing that a lot lately, watching him while watching T.V. /I think you like him. / Drigger said to his master. \I know that! Think I should tell him? \ /Whenever you feel like telling him, but you better do it soon, or I'll go into your body like before. / \I remember that.. I almost went to the clinic for that. \ /So tell him soon, I've talking to Dranzer; she hasn't revealed much about whether or not he loves you. You know, being loyal and all. / \Yeah, I know what you mean. \  
  
Kai's Pov I launched Dranzer into the dish. I swear he's watching me. Maybe I'm being paranoid. He's so beautiful, like a fallen angel.. Yeah I used the word beautiful. /You should tell him how you feel master. / \I will Dranzer, I will. I better go in. \ I walked in after picking Dranzer out of the dish and my eyes locked with his a second longer than necessary. /Ooh Kai and Rei sitting in a tree.. / \More like a bed.. \  
  
Normal Pov "Fair! Fair!" Tyson and Max screamed. "What?" Rei asked. "The fair! There's a fair here! Come on let's go!" screamed Max. "I don't know don't you guys have training to do?" Kai said from the doorway. "Aw, come on Kai, I think it'll be fun goin' to the fair and we all need a break." Rei said, looking Kai straight in the face. Kai averted his eyes. "Okay I guess we can go to the fair." he muttered. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- Ck: Hey end of this chapter! Chapter 2 is already up! Hey guys where are you?! : They are on vacation: Ck: Fine! Read & Reply thanks! Since I don't like using the chapter thing I'll do it like this!  
Chapter 2 "Okay see you guys later I'm going to the library." Kenny said. "Okay Chief, see ya later!" Tyson said. Max, Tyson, Kai and Rei ran to the entrance of the fair. They all paid, got their armbands, seeing as how it was armband day, and went inside. "Hey guys, let's split up and meet back here at exactly 5:30 okay?" "Okay!" the rest agreed. So Max went with Tyson and Kai went with Rei.  
  
Rei's Pov  
  
\Oh yes! I get to have exactly 5 hours and 30 minuets with Kai! \ /Why don't you go on the tunnel of love? You could pass off as a girl.. / \Drigger! As fun as that idea sounds, the answer is no. Kai might think I'm weird. \ "Hey Rei?" "What?" I replied. "Wanna go on the Tilt-A-Whirl?" "Um.okay." I said. I got in line with Kai, and eventually got to go on the Tilt-A-Whirl. We both sat down, and a guy checked to make sure everything was okay. As soon as the ride started I slowly started to slide over to Kai. I tried holding to the handlebar. What did that sign say about heaviest on the outside? Oh well. The ride started going faster and I couldn't hold on anymore. I landed right in Kai's lap. I could have sworn I heard a tiny gasp of surprise. I think I can feel him through my pants. I should get off him.  
  
Kai's Pov  
  
\Yes! I get to have 5 hours and 30 minuets with my angel.\ /Go on the tunnel of love with him or the nearest bathroom./ \Dranzer! No way! Rei might think I'm weird or something. \ /Okay it's your decision./ "Hey rei?" I asked, very nervous. "What?" "Wanna go on the Tilt-A-Whirl?" "Um..okay." He said. We got in line and, I swear these lines are too long! We finally got to go on, and the guy checked everything out. The ride started and I noticed rei was sliding towards me. I didn't really see that sign about the weight. I look somewhere else, so it doesn't look like I'm staring. I wish I could do that, stare into his amber-colored eyes. The ride goes faster, and before I know it, rei lands in my lap! I'm so tempted to wrap my arms around his waist.he's making me get hard.  
  
Normal Pov  
  
By the time Rei slid off Kai, the ride had come to a stop. As they got off, Rei said, "Um. Kai? Sorry about what happened on the ride." "It's okay I sorta like- I mean it's okay." They kept walking until they both said, "I have something to tell you." "No you first." They said at the same time. Rei went first. "Um, I just wanted to say that I-I l-o-v-e y-o-u." "Me too." "Really?" Rei asked. Kai grabbed his hand lightly. "Really." "How much time do we have Kai?" "One hour. Wanna get some ice cream?" "Okay! As long as I'm not paying!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- Ck: Okay moving on! The Gwing boys are on a much-needed vacation so taking there places are the Bladebreakers! They'll be here next chapter. Onward Chapter 3! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Rei's Pov  
  
\Yes! Kai loves me! I'm so happy! \ /Glad to hear that. Dranzer was going to tell me eventually seeing as how we're dat- never mind! / \Ooh! Drigger has girlfriend! Drigger has a girlfriend! Do you guys.um you know.\ /./ "Rei!" Kai said. "What?" I asked. "What flavor ice cream do you want?" "Chocolate of course!" (A/N that's my fav!) "Okay." Said Kai as he paid for the ice cream. "Here." "Thanks Kai-koi." I blushed. I SO didn't mean to say that! "I didn't mean to say that Kai." "It's okay." We both started to eat our ice cream. All of sudden for apparent reason, Kai started laughing. "What?" I said, slightly annoyed. "Y-your f-face I-it h-has ice cream on it!" Kai managed to choke out. "That's not funny! Where?!" I said. "On your nose. I'll get it." Kai said as he leaned towards me. He licked it off my nose. Even with that little action, it sent a delicious chill down my spine. "Kai? What are you-" I was cut off by Kai's delicious lips pressed against mine.  
  
Kai's Pov  
  
\Yes! Rei loves me! He loves me! \ /I'm so happy for you! Drigger told me anyway, seeing as how we're dating. / \You guys are dating? Do you guys.uh.\ /No, but I'm waiting though. We can you know. / "Rei?" I asked. "What?" he asked. "What flavor ice cream do you want?" "Chocolate of course!" "Okay." I said as I paid for the ice cream. "Here." "Thanks Kai- koi." Rei said, blushing realizing what he just said. "I SO didn't mean to say that!" he said. "It's okay." I said. We both started eating our ice cream. I couldn't help it: I started laughing. "What?" "Y-your f-face I-it h-has ice cream on it!" I managed to choke out. "That's not funny! Where?!" Rei asked. "On your nose... I'll get it." I leaned towards him. I licked it right off his cute little nose. "Kai? What are you-?" I quickly silenced him by placing my lips upon his. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- Clumsy Kitten: Here they are! The Bladebreakers! Tyson: Hi! Max: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kenny: Greetings! Rei: Hello. Kai: . Ck: Aren't they sweet? Especially you Rei ^_~ Rei: (blushes) Kai; (glares at Ck) Ck: Remember I'm too lazy to put into indiv. Chapters, so this is sort of one chapter: P Chapter 4 below! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Normal Pov  
  
Rei deepened the kiss, hungrily wanting more. Kai's hands snaked up to Rei's hair and were about to undo his hair tie when Rei said huskily, "We have to stop too many people." Kai looked around seeing that Rei was right. "Okay, seeing as how we have 10 minutes left. But one more thing." "What's tha-mmph!" Rei said while Kai was kissing him again. "Let's go kitten." "Okay Kai-koi." While they were walking back, they ran into Tyson and Max. Kai and Rei stopped holding hands. "Hey guys! Did you have fun? I did!" Max said quickly. "Yeah, some interesting things happened on the rides." "Really? Like what?" asked Tyson. "Oh nothing.Let's go home." Said Rei. "Why? I want to stay! I-Zzzz." Max fell asleep on the spot. Tyson picked him up in his arms. "Too much sugar I guess." Tyson said, almost apologetically. So they all walked home. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------Ck: R+R people! Which means Read n' Reply! Tyson: Max stop! Max: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! Rei: Hey Kai do you think we'll have our fun next chapter? Kai: Yeah probably. Ck: Yep! Next Chapter is a lemon. L8R! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------(A/N They share rooms, it's nighttime, and there's locks on the doors.^. ^) (A/N I also say what the-? A lot too ^_~) : Warning! Warning! Lemon alert! Turn back if you no likey!:  
Chapter 5  
  
Rei's Pov  
  
Kai and I rushed up to our room, locked the doors and windows, and then sat on the bed. I looked into his eyes. Man, I love those crimson-colored eyes of his. "I'm taking a shower." I said as I walked to the bathroom. "What the-?" I said as Kai grabbed me around the waist and pulled me on the bed. "Kai? What are you-" "Shhh.You can't leave now.you got me so aroused, so you have to pay for it." I gulped. Kai nibbled on my earlobe. "K-kai." I didn't even notice that he took my shirt off. He slid from underneath me and got on top. "Your so beautiful Rei.Sorta like an angel." I felt my cheeks grow warm. He placed feathery kisses on my chest and started sucking one of my hard nipples while massaging the other. "Kai." I frowned, seeing Kai with his shirt still on. I got rid of it very quickly though. I used my weight to get on top. I started kissing everything not bound by clothing. Lust clouded my brain, destroying all rational thought, which lead to take off the rest of our clothes. "Oh no you don't." Kai said, flipping me over, putting me on bottom. I could care less. I saw in Kai's eyes a mixture of lust and anticipation. I gulped twice. Kai grabbed a bottle of the dresser and applied it to his fingers. I was wondering what he was doing until I felt three fingers deep inside me, almost reaching my pleasure spot. Tears welled up in my eyes. The pain was so bad! I started to squirm uncomfortably. "It's okay, the pain will end soon." He was right. He removed his fingers, slowly licking everything on them. He then kissed me so I could taste myself. "You ready Rei?" he asked.  
  
Kai's Pov  
  
We rushed up to our room, locked the doors and windows, and then sat on the bed. "I'm taking a shower." Rei said, heading to the bathroom. I grabbed him around the waist and pulled him on the bed. "Kai? What are you-" "Shhh.You can't leave now.you got me so aroused, so you have to pay for it." I meant every word. I nibbled on my earlobe. "K-kai." Rei gasped out. He didn't even notice that I took his shirt off. I slid from underneath him and got on top. "Your so beautiful Rei.Sorta like an angel." I cooed. I saw him blush. I placed feathery kisses on his chest and started sucking one of his hard nipples while massaging the other. "Kai." he frowned, I guess at the fact that I still had a shirt. Well, he took care of that. I got flipped over and Rei started to kiss/lick/suck every piece of my skin not bound by clothing. Rei's eyes looked a little glazed over. "Oh no you don't." I said, flipping him over, so I'm on top. I grabbed a bottle of the dresser and applied it to my fingers. I placed three fingers deep inside Rei. He started to squirm uncomfortably. "It's okay, the pain will end soon." I removed my fingers, slowly licking everything on them. I kissed him so he could taste himself. I managed to say, "You ready Rei?"  
  
Normal Pov  
  
"Yes." Rei replied. Kai then grabbed the bottle again and started to apply it to himself and Rei. Kai pushed apart Rei's legs, making it easier for him to do what wanted to do. Kai slowly put himself inside Rei. Tears formed I Rei's eyes again. \Ow! This hurts.the pain.Ouch!! \ "It's okay angel. the pain will go away just like before." Kai said, while putting himself fully in Rei. Rei suddenly felt no more pain but something else: absolute pleasure. Kai started to slide in and out of Rei, slowly at first, trying to let his koi get accustomed to this. "Oh Kai." Rei moaned out. Kai went started going faster and faster. "Kai!" Rei exclaimed. "Shhh.careful we don't want our teammates to hear you screaming my name do you?" asked Kai. "Maybe." Rei replied slyly. Kai eventually found Rei's pleasure spot. "Kai.yes.harder.more." said Rei, too buzzed to make a complete sentence. Rei started bucking in time with Kai's thrusts. "K-kai I think I'm gunna." Rei said. As soon as he finished that sentence he came all over himself and Kai. Kai's release came right after Rei's, adding more of the sticky mess to him, Rei, and inside Rei. As they landed on the bed with a sticky plop, Rei asked, "Now can I shower?" Kai softly whacked him over the head. "Of course baka." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------Ck: That's it! This be the last chapter.Guys where are you now?! : They are on vacation also: Clumsy Kitten: D*m*I*! Oh well.R+R! Note: Don't flame about not putting this things in separate chapies cuz I don't care and my tipan will eat them! 


End file.
